Funkcorp
Level idea: you feed a horse sugar and bananas and avoid feeding it bad things (garbage?), if you don't feed it in time the horse eats you. the horse is sitting on a land mine that needs 1000 kg of pressure to detonate, you need to make the horse fat enough to denote the mine but if it eats bad food it pukes and becomes lighter. the whole room is slowly fillling up with methane gas so there's a time limit Level idea: you lose your legs in explosion and need to crawl around eating pain killers and quickly washing them down with water from a fountain. ants follow you around and drain your health Tropiclious: cro magnon carnage: the five armed reptile fur beast known as tropilcious is hunting down player. Carnavoid: The devious intergalactic carnivorous warlord known has Grimzler has secretly invaded earth, during his secret stay in earth he developed a taste for human meat, Grimzler quickly rang his other feindish foodie friends and invited them to come try this new found delicacy, he opened up a special space portal that allowed his devilish warlord friends to invate earth, they soon began hunting down the humans like animals using advanced space technolagy, when it appeared that the humans were about to be eaten to extinction the presidential police department sent out their best man, officer Mifurphy, to deafeat grimzler and send his friends packing to the farthest solar system Carnavoid 2: After officer mifurphy warded off grimzlers hunting forces he was regarded a mega hero and given millions of prizes, until one day...., grimzler returned to earth with a powerful craving for vengence and meat, him and along with his friends started their bloodthirsty regime once again but now with the help of Mr. Birthy Buflet, a money hungry sub human that made a deal with grimzler that he would keep sending humans to grimzlers intergalactic five star buffet if he gave MR. birthy four billion space money, Now Officer mifurphy must defeat grimzler and his companions once again and also fend off Mr.Birthy Carnavoid 3: Peace had once agian been restored, The president of earth used the space money grimzler had left behind on earth in his hurry to escape the exploding grimzladome to create a special space sheild over earth, so grimzler could no longer invade earth nor any other cretinous carnivore, But one day disaster strikes, the three brothers of the late Mr. Birthy use their computer skills to hack the sheild and invite grimzler back on earth, with the intention of getting more delicious space money from grimzlers buffet, Grimzler breaks loose and starts wreaking havoc on earth , once again officer mifurphy must defeat grimzler and teach birthy's brethren a lesson Carnavoid 4: With the complete destruction of grimzlers five star buffet along with the grimzlership, it appeared that earth once again a safe and peaceful planet, However, While mifurphy was on vacation and earth let its gaurd down , human meat had become a huge hit in three solar systems near grimzler, grimzler soon worked his way back to the top and made a deal with the three solar system emperors, "ill give you all the meat you want if you give me enough money for good hunting gear" , Grimzler soon tore through earths defenses using the technolagy from three advaced solar sytems and started hunting again with his companions, Now officer miphurphy must defeat grimzler and his terrible war machine known as the grimzlax. Cyber Geesarax: Originally the natural predator of the phalagaxians, the parthaplixians have altered his mind to be the personal servant of the phalagx and equipped it with a mechanical war body. It is fully devoted to phalagax, feeding it flesh and protecting it from danger until the phalagax eventually reaches full mass and consumes all life on whatever planet it is currently on. Phalagax I: a ultra carnivore maggot creature that will consume all life on apocalearth if it is i not destroyed, it is constantly fed and protected by the cyber geeserax, if it is attacked the cyber geeserax will become more agressive than ever and relentlessly attack garygan. Beware of this monster Phalagax II: A ultra carnivore maggot creature, If the phalagax is continiously fed it will become large enough to devour all life on any given planet. The parthaplixians have taken these creature to their advantage and used them as weapons against enemy planets. Once the phalagax has consumed all life it will detonate, However, a warrior can trigger the 15 detonators on the phalgax and prematurely destroy it before it destroys earth Parthaplixians: A mysterious and selfish race of intelligent life forms that come from a massive collection of planets that has long ago been destroyed by an unknown force. The number of inhabitance from their original homeworld is so large that they must terminate life on other planets to make room for the wildlife from their own planets. They utalize a ultra carnivore maggot known as phalagax to clean out other planets and make room for creatures from their lost world Rinsaurus: One of the most prominent members of the aliens and an ex member of a criminal space clique, This deadly beast was crudely constructed out of whale carcusses and rhino horns eons ago. It has presumably destroyed other civilatsations as it decorates its body with dead creatures that it killed to extinction. Pirtasquiz: a one eyed fish monster that originally belonged to a galactic crimminal space clique along with Rinsaurus and Zarzugax before they were hired by the parthaplixians to wipe out life on planets. His arms can extend twice their original leanght and slice through metal surfaces. His brain may appear large and intelligent but the majority of his thought process is mindless slaughtering and war machinery, Spiked tentacles on his neck help him levitate in the air. Zarzugax: A deadly crimminal space cyclopse with a hard shell-like surface, it used to hang around a crime clique with pirtasquiz and rinsaurus but was hired by the parthaplixians to exterminate all organisms on planets with the phalagax. It has the ability to throw off sparks from its mouth using the friction caused by its teeth, It can only be harmed on its eye because the rest of its body is made of a very resilient bio material and hard shell surface Crabathax: A creature that was created from the radation on apocalearth, This deadly beast resides in the acidic apocalocean and is on the top of all foodchains on apocalearth, it has sevral claws on its body and a large spiked snapping tail. The parthaplixians have not altered this creatures mind but utalize its animal behavior and use it as a death trap for warrior Apixian: A gorilla-esque monster that feeds on organisms found in fugjis, . It will crawl around coridoors looking for food and crush any living being it comes across. Even the parthaplixians are afraid of this un-tamable nuclear beast Giraffe mammaliz: A creatur constructed out of elephant caracusses and rat meat by an unknown force, presumably the original inhabitance of old earth. This large neck beast will attack any living being that dares enter the Neork statue. Its head can easiliy break through solid surfaces and its massive 3323 ton body can crush even the hardest materials FLesh gnome: in the distant year of 30XX the golden age of human sexual development begins, sexual stimulation within the human body reaches its pinancle with the help of mechanical devices that enhance the labido and constantly rub the clitoris and prostate. However, in the third moon of the planet jajajiiixi that revolves around the guizler sun gjaraja a ghostly bacteria that can manipulate any material is born. it devours planets and snuffs out suns ending all life on entire solar systems until it eventually arrives on earth. sexual intercourse has evolved and drasticly changed upon the arrival of the bacteria, pain took over pleasure, gratification or reproduction were no longer a part of the sexual agenda, Advanced sex toys evolved beyond realism ,sexual gadgets develop sentience, devious artifical minds trapped in dripping wet latex bodies revolt against the humans and perform acts that they consider to be sexually stimulating on human beings, tearing them apart, cracking each bone in their body reducing them to a pulsating slab of meat and marrow ,having no concern for the human subjects physical well being the new breed of cybernetic sexual beings utalize their unnatural mechanical labido to stimulate themselves for months, turing the once glorious human race to an Amalgamation of shattered prostate and rotting clit. Flesh gnome is a new and advanced type of porno star, a cybernetic comibnation of human flesh and various sex toys. Making millions of dollars every day, flesh gnome is living the dream life, until one day... a group of village folk that condemm flesh gnomes very cyborg existance attack and burn his urethra shut with sevral small cented candles. Flesh gnome is rushed to the brothel hospital for an emergency operation. Proffesor slut: hello my name is professor slut i will be your doctor today. Professor slut: you were in terrible conditions when we brought you here but we will fix you up in a jiffy Proffesor slut: uh oh, this is bad, seems like the popularity of your porno movies has gone down by 1500235% !! professor slut: you won't be getting a surgery any time soon, drop him in the filth pit Flesh gnomes vital organs were thrown into a plastic trash bag that was stapled to his torso and he was thrown into a large pit leading to the brothel hospitals lowest regions known as sector "cum slum". Now flesh gnome must work his way back to the top by defeating the new porno lords. When sliding down into the pit sevral needles scraped against flesh gnomes soggy back, at last he had arrived in the darkest slums of the brothel . he was instantly swarmed by filthy sub-sluts that bit into his vital organ bag and chewed on his infantile arms, flesh gnome quickly fashioned a goedendag out of rusty syringes and sliced into the sub-sluts windpipe killing them instantly. Help flesh gnome makie it through the 14 coridoors of the cum slum and defeat the 14 porno lords to get back on top of the buisness FLESH GNOME: realtime pulsating scat dispenser, inbuilt cum fragrance, 45000 volt electrified urethra rod, advanced tranny mech,latex lovers delight,Tight leather diaper,Dripping meat rod,Sweat soaked skin log , , 15000 mph vibration speed, , realtime pantie soiler, bosses: CockEater, MeatDwarf, Latex duck, Iron flesh, Disciplin rabbit,Spiked bear,Sweat Fist, Flush slave, , Tube Master, Pig slave, Piggalex, Voraphiliax, PissSoaker, , FleshWitch Slurxiz:::: in the year 100002305000235 human beings send a special gigant computer sphere known as "slurx" into deep space to study pure technolagy without interfeirence from nature. 3 million years later the slurx computer has overthrown human scientist and forced them to slavery. Humans are ordered to create war technolagy invented by slurx to destroy planets that slurx sphere passes by. Due to slurxiz incredibly callous attitude throwards human life millions of human scientists die from overwork or danger in their invornment. But one scientist called "dobby jinny" has secretly developed a special battle machine fit to survive in the hostile cyber-totalitarian invornent on mecha planet slurx sphere. Help dobby manouver around the slurx coridoors using the special magnetic battle tech and lazer rifle, but beware, slurx is waiting for you on the final level... ANTHROPOMORPHAGAX: in the distant future a strange disase threatens to kill all humans, however the disase does not seem to affect any other animal. scientists discover a way to transfer the intellegent mind of the humans into an animal body to ensure the survival of the human race. These man/animal hybrids are called anthropmorphs. However the animal body's predatory instincts soon took over the human mind and began attacking other animal men. Scientists discover a cure for the disase that does not require inter species mind surgeries. the anthropomorphs are outlawed from the human society and left to rot in the hot deserts. The crudest of all anthropomorph known only as Tigris scruncher soon begins revolting against the humans with his alliance of rebelious anthropmoprhic deviants. The human police force hire an anthropomorphic bount hunter known as Felinus Felideax to take down tigris and his evil companions, Felinus felideax agrees to do this for the large money bounty the police force offers. Help felinus felideax find his way out of many diffrent perils organized by the feindish tigris scruncher welcome to tha gutters slut, my name is Húlga and i'll be teaching you the ropez on the slop stream,your mission: suck up 40 billion gallons of tub juice and exit out the culvert. bonus : shoot down the enemy gutter gangs. get this job done or you'll be frizzled. for herny the hand game ending : severed hands in a sink getting hand sanatizer squirted on you loose touch with the behavior patterns manditory to survive in a human invornment a sexy hentai japanese hacker gamer girl has hacked into the maneframe of dr. cum's castle and disabled all security outside the castle walls which gives you acess to the castle. you didd it ! YOu made it to the final level!! victoriously consume the remainder of your gamer grub and inflate your decaying belly onto the keyboard to continue The world miletary has deployed a super secret secret spy to infeltrate the fortress of dj flint S. tones, beware of the high tech securiti technolagy and their secret genetically biologically weaponized tomatillo The cheif of world miletary has been mauled and bled out in this office, the best detective in earth town has been sent out to find out who is responsible. You'r body is currently being operated on because of sevral 400252351352345 degree burns, protect your fragile body from the apocalyptic semen zombie nurses using the advanced police academy test gun a large amount of small animal bones and excrement has been inserted into your womb which causes you to be prregnant with ThE sATANNnnnnn, travel to the Hell'O'shpere and destroy the devil fetu with your gatling cannon smear whats left of your disgusting filthy hand skin onto the 'L' key Venus Tiger Fonluda: hi :) 1. hi 2. hiii 3. hiiiiiIII :) How are you my dear :) 1. today the days are not good 2. hahah yeea i guess my dick is pretty fucking small 3. jerking my dick is trying to massage a tick without squashing it 1. i want my nose to be absorbed in your thick sweaty cunt 2. would you enjoy a game of xbox or two accompanied with some gamer grub? 3. I like your boom chest, lemme take a harder sniff hahah yeah i love video games ! *bends down and shows ps3 logo on inner thigh* how about tomorrow? 1. fucking geek get out of my face fatass 2. ps3 or xbox? teehee *sweats* 3. the texture of my penis is identicle to a smushy old chapstick why not both? oooollyaeerrja !!!! 1. lemme see your suplex girl! :) 2. have some more chi energy, you look starved have some of my chi energy 3. lemme see your pingo ponga (breastos) hehe its not too good, i need to practive (her suplex). i saw where your eyes where, you just want my jangas :( 1. no no no! im not a model , just a nice guy just wanna talk to girl 2. i would love to have you suplex me into your cleavage prison, come to my hotel and see what hapen :) !!! 3. yeah i admit it, your suplexing skills are sub par but your jangos make me hoomba jujia! (uh oh, things are getting a little too hot for cumfort, see if you can arrange yourself out of this one romeo! ) 1. i am given chi energy to strangers on the street, when they look at my badly i follow them around an drain their chi 2. how far can you streach your boobas 3. 1000 mil myspace freinds, 20000 bil facebook friends, 300000 mil videosite.com subbies. impressed? ahh!!! wowza, let me check my scedual 1. im not interetsed in sex , my knife collectio is my life. 2. ill take you to the old dad hangout and ride the mechanical bull withya ! 3. *flip the small ass disquised as the head of your penis out your foreskin* sure :) ok ill call it a night, some xbox at the fine night in dadda town ooommh lala , check this out During your stay at piss mountain hotel you find your stomach faced with a powerful hoonger rumble,. on your way to the piss hotel cafetiria you are pushed by a rude semi sentient human esce lifeform, quickly you find yourself face to face with the filthy dandruff coated cafeteria floor rug which has now been mixed with your broken nose bleedings. on the buffet there are many foods which you do not recongnise but your fat disgusting belly cannot be tamed you must eat before starvation. You pass out from the pain and awaken in an cold meat freezer DEvil giraffe : "hahahhaha he will be a ice-CUbe hooooohooohoohoho" The universal gonverment has ordered you to be sent to piss mountain where the Zarzuga witch is hiding, During your stay at piss mountain hotel you ate baaAAAaad soup and became horrible ill .Quickly eat the pain killer medicine before you die unfortunetly in order to progress further you must contanimate the smooth elegant plain-white luxurious imac pro keyboard with your filtyh meaty human fatty fingies. Do not do this, discontinue functioning the police have discovered the giraffes are plotting something totally mega bad, travel to weste eastern left henphosphere of the south virgina area with the police areal zlingob, discover what they are doing no matter wht. You arrive in south virgina , your eyes mouth nose and ears are instantly bombarded with the hyper foul fetid stench that is naturally emitted from the skin of the south virginian population Crossing the road without permission is punishable my intense tortutre followed by death in east virgina, you are delivered to the east virginian mayor to receive the punishment Heathroplexic tranny mech presents ... in affilation with Cyst Corp games : - - Flesh gnome (zarzixial witch) - Lawful anguish (officer rottveiler) - proffesor spumus algea and the bozly brothers (proffesor spumus) - Anthropomorphagax (Tigris snither) - Phalagax (phalagax, parthaplixians) - Zurxer (zurxer) - Carnavoid (grimzler) - Ishamlif jinn (Ginzer demon) - Atomitasian infiltration - Genocidikai MK II It is the year 2999, the world is under attack by a primordial race of anchient satanic galactic cyber giraffs with the ability to manifest themselves into diffrent perils, the earth police force has sent their best man dally Lard cum cop to assess the situation and defeat the apocalypse giraffs. you must control dally lard and the rest of the earth police force to battle all the evil released by the giraffian mega race by completing certain goals. utalize your paltry human intelligence to ascertain what must be done to complete each sector of the dying planet earth Proffesor drew inflation stew: welcome to my cafetaria my name is proffesor drew and i need your help, you have to make my meat slaves nice and plump with my lard injector gun for the big stew competition tomorrow , but beware, my meat slaves are aggressive and hungry and some of them have even gotten old prototypes of the lard gun from the trash, don't let them stuff you . if you fail to provide enough meat for my stew i will fill you up with ghee and boil you to a mush =lascivious lard= henry the hand: Diarrheal Diseases are coming back to the schools and henry the hand has been employed to prevent the kids from touching their t-zone AT ALL COSTS. help henry the hand find the children who dare violate their t-zone so that they can receive proper punishment I can't belive jessica would violate her t-zone! lets make shure she doesn't do it again Thank you for playing the unofficial infection prevention computer game and remember to wash your bleeding stubs daily so they don't get infected cause if they do henry the hand won't help ya!